


5 Awkward Places Bruce and Dick Got It On

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 awkward places Bruce and Dick made out and got it on. Plus one that wasn't so awkward. BruDick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Awkward Places Bruce and Dick Got It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/gifts).



Nightwing watched Gordon leave through the roof access. He leant against the Bat-signal, tapping the metal with his knuckles. He felt exhausted, it had been hard to gather the information Gordon needed but it would all be worth it in the end.

“I can feel you there,” he sighed, turning he faced Batman who was standing not too far away. “What are you doing here anyway?” The signal was turned off and usually Batman would be patrolling right now.

Batman stepped forward, gauntleted hand reaching up to cup Nightwing’s cheek. “You sounded tired the last time you checked in.”

A small smile graced Nightwing’s face, that wasn’t a confession of worry but it was hinted at, and that was enough. “I’m fine.” He moved into Bruce’s hand. The gauntlet was rough, he could feel the Bat there, it was reassuring. Comforting.

It would be hard to say who moved first but they ended up with their chests touching. Nightwing’s arms wrapped around Batman’s neck, pulling him down so he could get better access. Slowly he pressed his lips against Batman’s, softly at first before moving his mouth to gain access to his lover’s, his tongue lapping at Batman’s bottom lip at first before diving into the warm heat.

Batman’s hands grabbed onto Nightwing’s hips, pulling them together. Their crotch guards banged together. It was frustrating but that didn’t stop them. Moving Nightwing back against the signal he deepened the kiss.

Carefully Nightwing hopped up onto the rim of the signal so he could angle his head better. He ran a hand over Batman’s cowl. It would be better to be able to tangle his fingers into Bruce’s hair but he could do that later. Until then he was content to simply kiss.

They pulled away for air.

Licking his lips Nightwing studied Batman.

“You are tired,” Batman said.

“So?”

Crowding closer Batman pushed Nightwing onto the signal, laying him out onto the still warm glass. He climbed onto it, hands planted on either side of his lover’s head. Because of the white lens Nightwing couldn’t tell what he was thinking as they watched one another. Batman leaned in, pressing their mouths together again. That was good enough for him. Nightwing grabbed onto Batman’s arms, holding onto his suit hard. Arching up he groaned against the hard mouth, opening his when bid.

It was tender, as though Batman was making sure that he was okay. As sweet as that was Nightwing wanted more. He arched up, moving his legs to wrap around Bruce’s thighs.

“Batman,” he panted when they parted for air.

There was a low groan from above him.

Joining at the lips once more the kiss was hungrier.

Their cups met again. It was becoming awkward with them on.

Nightwing shifted trying to relieve the pressure. One leg unhooked from around Batman so he could get leverage to wriggle under the big man whilst not disengaging the kiss. His foot slipped.

A bright light suddenly blinded him. Then he noticed his back warming.

_Oh no._

He had kicked the switch to turn on the signal.

They pulled apart. Nightwing stared up at the clouds. Luckily it just looked like a blob over part of the symbol. Kicking out he tried to find the off switch.

Batman merely sighed as they parted, pulling back and turning it off properly.

“Sorry,” Nightwing said breathlessly.

Apparently their playtime was over as Batman stood there watching him expectantly. Not one to disappoint Nightwing slid off the signal.

“I’m taking you home,” Batman said.

“In a sexy way or a boring way?”

Even with the mask on Nightwing could tell Batman was unimpressed. Then again, it was very hard _to_ impress him.

“Boring it is.”

 

-

 

Being stuck in a ventilation shaft was not Nightwing’s idea of a good time. It was tight and cramped, especially with a large man on his back. Usually he wouldn’t mind but this time was more than a bit different. The metal behind them had exploded and they were at a dead end. It was a good think Batman had moved on top of him when he did otherwise his legs would have been crushed. That didn’t make it any better though.

“You’re squashing me,” Nightwing hissed.

Batman grunted.

Lovely.

“Have you activated your tracker?” Batman asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Golly, Batman, I never thought of the obvious.”

Nightwing rolled his eyes, though  Batman couldn’t see that. He wriggled, reaching out to feel the end of the shaft, it was solid. Completely.

“Stop moving,” Batman grunted.

“I can’t move at all, that is the problem!”

That didn’t stop him from trying though. He wriggled more, anything to give him some _room_. Shifting his lower body as much as possible he felt something strange. Well, not _strange_ , he had felt it many times before but not usually in this type of situation.

“Is that what I think it is pressing against me?” He closed his eyes, focusing. It couldn’t possibly be.

“I told you to stop moving.”

Nightwing’s eyes flew open and he turned his head a little, just enough to see the side of the cowl above him. “You’re getting off on this? Why aren’t you wearing your cup?” Batman always lectured every member of the family about always wearing one.

“That is beside the point.”

So says the man with the point. He tried to wriggle away from it but he had yet to be able to move.

“Stop it,” Batman hissed.

“As soon as you get your _point_ out of the cleft of my ass.”

Now was not the time for this!

Batman reached around him, holding onto Nightwing’s waist. “Stop moving and it will go away.”

Nightwing closed his eyes and breathed out. Someone will find them soon and get them out. Their trackers were on so at least one of their family will come for them. It was fine. Expect his arm was going numb and no matter what all he could focus on was Batman’s bulge. He shifted again trying to wake up his limbs.

A low groan above him.

Then a twitch and a small humping movement.

“Don’t you dare,” Nightwing hissed. “I’m not going to be found rutting in an air vent.”

Sure they had been found doing worse but not somewhere so weird.

Apparently Batman either didn’t hear him, which he found unlikely, or his body ignored him as within ten seconds he was being humped again.

_Just great_.

“Fine,” Nightwing grunted, “go ahead.”

Batman pressed closer, if possible, and dry humped with everything he had.

Nightwing sighed. “You owe me one,” he groaned.

 

-

 

Tim laughed, leading his boyfriend down the hall. Kon wasn’t so sure about this, it was good to see Tim so happy. It was very unusual recently but apparently he was in a good mood and Kon wouldn’t want to ruin it. No matter how uncomfortable he was in Wayne Manor.

Still…

“Are you sure there is no one else here?” He didn’t want to be found, especially not for what they had in mind.

Tim nodded. “Alfred is taking Damian shopping for new clothes. Dick promised he would keep Bruce busy today, we have the whole place to ourselves.” He stopped outside of his door.

Kon froze. Now he wished he had been focusing when he first entered the Manor instead of being freaked out. “You really shouldn’t open that door.”

With a raised eyebrow Tim ignored Kon and immediately regretted it.

Kon looked around Tim and grinned.

Now _that_ was a sight you didn’t see every day.

Bruce Wayne was pounding into Dick Grayson. Hard. He had a hand on the side of Dick’s head and a leg wrapped around his neck as he thrust in deep. Wow.

“What’s going on!” Tim screeched.

Kon pat Tim on the shoulder. Poor boy.

Bruce looked up, raised an eyebrow at Tim then scowled when he saw Kon standing there. Dick whined and looked over at Tim, blushing. Kon noticed that it didn’t stop the erection which was dripping against his stomach. Not that he stared at it or anything; he was completely into Tim not his big handsome brother. Who isn’t really his brother so it shouldn’t be that big of a deal that he found Dick hot. _Everyone_ did. And was Bruce Wayne glaring at him even more now that he was focused on Dick’s cock. Oh, and Tim too.

“Close the door before the clone embarrass himself,” Bruce grunted. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Tim slammed the door closed.

Kon rubbed the back of his head. “So…”

Good mood gone Tim huffed and stalked away.

“Tim,” Kon whined, “I’m sorry.”

 

-

 

Dick sighed, brushing his clothes off. Not that there was much to them. He had gone undercover in a club as a waiter, a scantily clad waiter. In all honesty it wasn’t really a _club_ so much as a _gay bar_. Tiny short shorts and an equally small top, which actually looked more like a scrap of cloth than clothing. But that was just him internally complaining because it wasn’t his idea to dress like this. No, that pleasure belonged entirely to one Bruce Wayne.

There was a groan at his feet and Dick kicked the goon in the side again.

At least the mission was over. These were the last goons he had needed to track down. No more selling drugs at that club. For the moment anyway. Someone else will start it again, no doubt. There was always _someone else_.

“Is that the last of them?”

Dick turned, hands on his hips as he stared at Batman. “Yes,” he huffed. “Can I get back to wearing actual clothes yet?”

Batman stood there watching him.

“I’m serious; you won’t believe how many times I’ve been pinched these past few nights. My ass is probably covered in bruises.” That should make Bruce jealous.

Instead of any words Batman moved forward, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him around so his back faced him. Dick huffed in annoyance. A rough gloved hand took hold of the tiny shorts and yanked them down.

“A G-string?” the deep voice asked, Dick swore he could hear humour in it.

“It’s hard to find underwear that won’t show with these shorts!” Dick protested. Plus he felt sexy in it, not that he would tell Bruce any time soon with the way the man was acting.

The hand ran over his pert bottom very gently. “There are a lot of bruises,” Batman observed. The hand holding Dick’s arm released him and instead joined the other. Together they completely felt him up. Taking great handfuls of his flesh and slowly massaging him.

Dick groaned, arching his back. Now he didn’t even fit into his G-string, he could feel the tip of his slowly swelling cock pop out of its tight confines, he shivered as the cold of the alley hit his sensitive flesh.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Batman said, his voice getting hoarse.

“Good.”

The G-string was moved out of the way. A gloved finger teased his hole, the rough material making him shiver. The finger moved further down, rubbing against the smooth flesh just behind his balls. Dick let out a choked noise before he bent forward moaning wantonly. It felt far too good. Bruce always _had_ known how to get him going.

Slowly he felt himself pushed forward, his hands rose to steady himself against the dirty brick wall.

“Do you want this?” Batman asked in a low voice.

Dick nodded. “Yes.”

The hands on him disappeared; he could hear a pocket of Batman’s utility belt being opened before a gloved hand was back, this time it was coated in a slick substance as it circled his hole. Bat-lube turned out to be handy. Slowly one finger was pushed in. Dick whimpered. The sensation was always peculiar when Batman used his fingers inside him with the gloves on. He really hoped they were clean and didn’t have any thug-blood on them. Not that he believed Batman would really do that to him. It would be far too dangerous. But it was still in the back of his mind. At least until his prostate was hit.

Dick let out a keening sound before pushing back against the finger. Another one was soon added, thrusting in and out of him. Then a third.

It wasn’t long before the fingers left him and Batman freed himself from the lower part of his suit. There was a wet sound before he felt the head of a penis against his arse cheeks.

“Wait,” Dick said, he looked back at Batman, “did you put on a condom?” It didn’t feel like it.

Batman frowned and shook his head.

Dick sighed. “You didn’t have one on you, did you?” The scowl was all the answer he needed.

Suddenly a choked laugh erupted near them.

Looking around Dick found that one of the thugs nearby was still conscious. Batman tensed. The thug was watching them intently, a smirk on his face.

“What’s wrong, the big bad Bat can’t even fuck his whore?” he sneered.

Dick moved away from Batman and kicked the thug in his face, knocking him out. Stepping out of his shorts he pushed _Batman_ against the wall.

“Sit down,” he whispered, “I’ll ride you.”

If Dick could have seen Batman’s eyes he was pretty sure they would be wide in shock. That was good. That was more _fun_.

When Batman sat down, back against the wall Dick stared at him for a moment before wriggling out of his underwear then going to his knees either side of Batman’s legs. He poked Batman on the symbol on his chest.

“You’re not allowed to come in me though,” he said firmly.

They knew they didn’t have any sexual diseases as they were careful and check their overall health regularly. But Dick usually preferred a condom to be worn, he didn’t like the feeling of having something running down his legs after sex.

Batman nodded. “Of course.”

For a second Dick eyed him then moved closer. He pulled Batman’s hips out a little so he would be able to sit comfortably. Leaning in, he kissed the older man, lips brushing over his chin after they parted.

“You’re beautiful,” Batman growled out, one hand coming to pet at Dick’s hair.

“Thank you,” Dick said with a smile, “I know. You tell me often enough.”

He moved his hips, feeling the erect cock against his arse. Slowly he reached down and took hold of it, placing it so that it was against his hole. Lowering himself down he moaned. It stung but he had long ago ignored pain and knew to move past this one into pleasure.

“Dick,” Batman said softly, the hand in Dick’s hair sliding down to cup his lover’s cheek.

Dick smiled at him and began bouncing in Batman’s lap. He could feel the suit against his legs. Placing his hands onto Batman’s chest he rubbed the insignia. When he got a grunt from Batman he grinned and worked himself harder. Hitting his prostate he whined and grabbed onto Batman’s shoulders as his lover’s hands went to his waist helping him.

Leaning in Dick kissed Batman softly.

There was a groan from near them. One of the other thugs was waking up.

With an annoyed grunt Dick pulled away then reached down and went to Batman’s utility belt. Taking out a taser he looked over his shoulder, firing it at the thug who twitched once before stilling. Still alive. Dick placed the taser down and turned back to Batman.

He did not look happy.

“What?” Dick pouted.

 

-

 

Just because a place was empty did not mean that they should take the opportunity to have sex there. That was something simple. People would come back soon. Obvious really.

Still…

The view was great.

Every time Dick saw it he was amazed as he stared at Earth from the Watchtower. It was just a mass of blue and green. Something that needed protection. His home.

A hand was placed over his heart.

“Am I boring you?” Bruce asked.

Dick smiled and focused on Bruce’s reflection in the glass instead of looking beyond it.

“Just admiring the view.”

Bruce pressed a kiss to his shoulder before making eye contact. “So am I.”

Slowly Bruce sped up his thrusts which had previously been slow, rhythmic, something that somehow tuned Dick’s brain out. Now he changed them so they were intense and pressed him window. Dick’s cock smeared precum onto the glass as it was against the cold material. A shiver went through him.

“Bruce,” he whined, “harder.”

Another kiss turned to a bite on his shoulder as Bruce sped up again. Dick reached behind him, holding onto Bruce’s head as he arched his back.

This was nice.

Special.

It was not every day that he got rammed in the Watchtower control room by his lover.

A tingle started up his spine as he felt pleasure overtake him. Dick grunted and moved his hips with Bruce’s thrusts.

“Bruce, I was wondering-”

Everything stopped when they heard a new voice.

Dick stopped breathing for a second before lifting his eyes to the window to see Superman’s reflection. Oh no.

Why was he still standing there? Didn’t he have super-speed? Couldn’t he just run off instead of look at them?

“What?” Bruce snapped, head turning to glare at Superman.

That was when Clark’s sense of morality kicked in and for the next half an hour he lectured Bruce about appropriateness and not taking advantage of his charges. It would have been nice if they could have had the conversation with clothes _on_.

 

 

-Bonus-

 

Rain in Gotham was always cold, even in the summer. It stung Nightwing’s face as he swung through the city, drenching his skin-tight costume and somehow working its way inside. He landed on a deep ledge, hiding away in the alcove to get away from the rain as it came down harder. At times like that Nightwing always thought that he should have kept using a cape, he would have been able to wrap himself up to keep warm. Sometimes he hated how exposed to the elements he was in his costume.

A black blur swung across two buildings. Batman.

Now _that_ was a completely impractical costume which could keep someone warm. That cape was good for cuddling up in. When it wasn’t complete in the way. Which wasn’t too often really. At least _he_ thought so.

There was the swish of a cape and Nightwing looked over to see Batman swinging down from the top of the building to join him on the covered ledge. He frowned.

“I thought I just saw you go in the other direction,” he said.

“I circled around.”

Nightwing nodded. Fair enough.

Batman moved closer to him, lifting up his cape to wrap it around Nightwing’s shoulders. That made the younger vigilante smile. It was surprisingly sweet.

“Thanks,” Nightwing said softly, he laid his head on Batman’s shoulder, watching the rain. This was nice.

A gloved hand was placed on his shoulder under the cape.

Nightwing felt as though he was being watched. Looking up he saw Batman’s head turned to him. Leaning in he pressed his lips to a cold cheek. Batman turned his head and captured his young lover’s lips with his own.

“You’re cold,” Batman growled. Nightwing nodded. “I’ll warm you up.”

Before too long Nightwing found himself on his back with Batman over him, the cape draped over them. They were joined at the lips, taking warmth from their contact.

With a laugh Nightwing clung onto Batman as he was stripped. Hands roamed his body and he arched up into the gloves. _Now_ he was warming up. This wasn’t what he had thought would happen when Bruce put the cape over his shoulder but it was definitely getting rid of the cold.

Capes were helpful.

Sometimes.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was because of a conversation on Tumblr with Epigenetics, mostly her ideas. It took a while to write for a few reasons but it is done and I have to say I like the bonus bit best.


End file.
